


The Mystery in You

by Anime_girl23



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_girl23/pseuds/Anime_girl23
Summary: Charlotte Woods has a bit of an...interesting life. It is 18 years of unexplained phenomenon and a whirlwind of moving, setting down (partial) roots before having to uproot again to start from scratch. She had grown weary of this cycle and longed to have a place she could call home for years to come. Enter: Torrington Academy and the cast of characters she meets who introduce her to a world that she is unwittingly a part of, but never knew existed.
Relationships: Martin Mystery/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Martin Mystery, Zodiak Kids (formerly Marathon Media) does.

Charlie walked up to the campus of Torrington Academy. 'Beautiful', she thought. The scenic campus with its lush, sprawling greenery was a bit sparse in the quiet morning. She saw some students out and about on the quad. She imagined that she herself would soon be one of those students. 

It was her first day attending this "prestigious institution that produced excellent and well-mannered individuals who will make exemplary contributions to society" - brochure's words. She hiked her backpack on her shoulder and made her way to the headmaster's office. There she would get her room assignment and her schedule. Her father had hired movers to assist in getting her stuff to her room the next day once she got her assignment. 

Walking in the main building Charlie was astounded at the large staircase that was situated in the main atrium of the building. Following the map provided to her with her acceptance packet, she followed the path laid out to the headmaster's office. She walked into the main office and saw a friendly looking man sitting at a desk off to the side from the door. He looked up from his computer when he heard the door open and smiled at her. "Hello," he greeted. Charlie smiled at him and returned the greeting. "Hi." 

The man assessed her, and once finished he gave her a knowing look. "You must be the new student, Charlotte Woods," he said. "Charlie, just call me Charlie," she corrected him. "Alright Charlie. I'm Tim Delaney, and I am the headmaster's secretary. He told me you were coming today, so please have a seat over here in the waiting area. He is wrapping up a meeting now with another student," he explained. "While you wait, would you like some water? Maybe coffee or tea perhaps?" Charlie thought for a moment. "Just some water please." Tim smiled at her. "Coming right up." He went over to a fridge that Charlie didn't notice was in the room when she looked around. He pulled out a bottled water and handed it to her. "Thank you Mr. Delaney," she said. "No problem," he said. 

He went back over to his desk and began typing on it again. The typing was sort of repetitive and it made Charlie relax in her seat a little. She noticed some magazines on the table and picked one up. The magazine was for National Geographic which made her roll her eyes a little. Of course the magazine was just as educational as the rest of this place. 

As she flipped through the pages, she would periodically look at the clock. Five minutes turned into ten minutes, then into fifteen. She was wondering what was taking the headmaster so long. Aft her last glance, Tim noticed. 

"Once again, I apologize for the wait. The headmaster is meeting with one of his 'regulars' that he sees on a weekly basis. Martin has struck again," he said with exasperation. 'Who is Martin?' she thought. She wisely decided not to pry since it really had nothing to do with her. She was just trying to get through a year that would be somewhat stable before she inevitably had to move again. Plus, she already liked the campus, and based on the brochure, they had a lot of clubs she was interested in. 

Charlie was just about to go back to her magazine when the headmaster's door opened. The man that exited first was tall with olive colored skin. He had salt and pepper hair that was neatly trimmed along his skull, as was the neat goatee on his face. He wore spectacles on his blue eyes. Those eyes were stern, however with the bushy brows framing them drawn downward looking pointedly back in his office. Charlie looked on with some interest, wanting to know what this scene was. Her question was answered when another person stepped out of the office. This person was a boy, about her age with a tall stature. He had broad shoulders, but was otherwise pretty lean in build. The blonde young man had tan skin with light brown eyes that stared back at the headmaster with a mischievous glint to them, along with a smirk. The blonde wore a red Hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. For his bottoms, he wore tan khaki pants with several pockets and red sneakers to complete the look. What really stood out was how his hair seemed to defy gravity. It stood completely up and was shaped almost like a flame. 'What a mystery', she thought.

"Hopefully we will not have this discussion again Mr. Mystery," the headmaster admonished. "If I see you back in my office again, you're going to wish that calling your father would be the worst thing to happen to you. Now, off to class young man," he finished.

The blonde- Martin- just rolled his eyes. "Sure thing Mr. Collier," he said sarcastically. He saluted the headmaster, which made said man roll his eyes and swaggered off, but not before he caught sight of Charlie.

At this point Charlie was just a spectator to this exchange and had briefly forgotten she was to meet with the headmaster as well. When Martin looked over at her, she flushed at being caught blatantly staring at them. Her temperature skyrocketed once Martin looked her over, sliding his gaze along her mocha skin and stopping at certain places like her lips and bust. His gaze slid along the rest of her curves to rest on her strong and toned legs that were exposed as she wore a skirt. It felt like hours passed before he finally snapped his gaze back up to her golden eyes. He winked at her and walked out of the main office.

Charlie released the breathe she didn't know she was holding. She felt flustered, which made her upset as she prided herself on her cool and calm disposition. She didn't rattle easily and it was this trait of hers that was the rock to her and her dad's situation. Whenever they had to move away, she was the one who strived to make every new place they ended up feel like home. Certainly not out of guilt from being the reason they had to keep moving.

While her emotions raged internally, she failed to hear the headmaster call her name. Tim finally came over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up into his worried green eyes.

"You okay there?" He asked. "Yes, yes I'm fine'" she answered. "I was a little worried as Mr. Collier has called your name several times. Are you sure you're really okay?" He looked at her strangely.

Charlie swiftly collected herself, figuratively and physically and stood up to greet the headmaster. "Hello, I'm sorry about that Headmaster Collier. My name is Charlotte Woods." She held out her hand for him to shake.

He shook her hand. "No need to apologize my dear. In fact, I'm sorry that you had to witness that," he apologized. "I can assure you that Mr. Mystery is not a true reflection of our student body." "Thank you Mr. Collier," Charlie said. "I am eager to become one of the student body here."

"Yes, come into my office and we can discuss your class schedule and housing arrangements." He held the door open to his office for her and closed it behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Martin Mystery, Zodiak Kids (formerly Marathon Media) does.
> 
> I'm back! I know it's been a while, but with this pandemic, it set back my schedule a lot. I didn't want to abandon this pic because I really liked this show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

After getting situated, Charlie went up to the new room that would be her home for the next year. She stopped in front of a large oak door in the girls’ wing of the dormitory. Looking at the number on the corner of her class schedule, she saw it matched the one hanging on the door. This is it, number 57’, she thought. She unlocked the door and looked around at her new digs. It was a modest sized room, with a twin-sized bed on the length side of the room. Across from it was a wooden desk with drawers. There were shelves near her bed and some more around the desk. Charlie walked further into the room leaving the door open and looked inside the other doors within the room. One door led to her closet, which was a little on the small side, but she didn’t pack many clothes, so it was no issue. Next to the closet she had an armoire to keep her clothes and her makeup. The other door led to the ensuite bathroom. It consisted of a shower area with a bar to hang her own curtains, a toilet and sink with a large mirror. 

Charlie walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. It was then that she saw the big window and the window seat in front of it. It was about noon, so the sunlight’s rays shined into her room brightening up the otherwise neutral space. She could just picture days curled up with a good book in the seat while the sunlight warmed her face. She sighed happily. Yeah, she was really going to like it here. At that, she got up and went about putting the few items she brought with her away, hanging her backpack on the hook behind the front door. The movers her father hired would be here tomorrow, and she wanted to move around some furniture before they came. She moved her desk closer to the window so that whenever she sat there she could catch as much sun as possible. She found that she needed as much sun as possible. It rejuvenated her. Without an adequate dose, she felt sluggish and tired.

Charlie looked at her phone and saw that it was only 1:30. She could just stay in her room and wait until tomorrow once classes started up to be sociable. One look through her window at the beautiful day and the picturesque lawn and she made up her mind. She was going to take a stroll through campus to scope out the land and the other students, especially the guys. An image of the amber-eyed boy from earlier flickered in her mind. ‘No!’ she thought fiercely. She was trying to get through her year without trouble, and that boy seemed like trouble-incarnate.

Besides, she didn’t like how he was looking at her so closely. She was afraid he might be able to see what she tried so hard to hide...shaking out of those thoughts, she grabbed her phone, slipping her room key into her pocket and walked out of her room. Jogging down the stairs, she saw that the school was lively in the afternoon and as she passed through the doors to the outside, she saw that the quad was full of students. Groups of friends together hanging out on the green. Charlie spied a bench that wasn’t occupied and granted her a lot of sun. She took a seat and people watched. She watched the different cliques together and wondered where she would fit in.

The warm sun on her face felt amazing. She felt her spirits being lifted and she felt like she could do anything as she soaked it up. She relaxed in her seated position and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She was thoroughly enjoying herself until a shadow passed over her face. She frowned a bit, but didn’t move thinking it was just a cloud that would pass overtime. When it still remained dark, she snapped her eyes open and was met with amber ones; familiar amber eyes. Those eyes were close to her face because the person standing in her light had his face too close to hers. Irritated that her relaxation was interrupted, Charlie cleared her throat.

“Can I help you?” she asked. Amber eyes-’Martin, his name is Martin’ she thought- stood up to his full height. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, and believe me, I would never forget a beauty like you,” Martin said. 

Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed. Boy, she was suddenly as tired as that line was. “I was really just planning on having a chill afternoon, dude,” she began. “Do you think you can let me get back to that? Thanks in advance.” She slid further down on the bench and resumed her previous position. Suddenly, she felt a presence next to her.

“No seriously, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” Martin had sat down next to her now, either not getting the hint, or purposefully ignoring it. Charlie glanced at Martin from the corner of her eye. “If you must know, yes I am new here. There, now that you know why you’ve never seen me before, I’d really like to get back to chillin’,” she closed her eyes again.

“I think I saw you outside of Collier’s office this morning,” Martin said. Charlie was starting to get really annoyed. Not only does he not pick up on cues, but he isn’t that great of a listener either. One thing Charlie despised was when people didn’t listen to her; it was inconsiderate and such a common trait among people. How could this aggravating person have worked her up as he did this morning? She carefully inhaled and let the breath out slowly. She turned to Martin, who had a triumphant look in his eyes. Charlie realized this was because he had successfully gotten her attention, which further grated on her nerves.

“You saw me there, so what?” She said with a raised eyebrow. “So, I just wanted to know if you had a guide yet who could show you all the cool sights and the coolest people to know, present company included of course.” He winked at this. This jogged Charlie’s memory to something that Mr. Collier had mentioned this morning. “Now that you mention it, I do have a guide who I’m supposed to meet tomorrow. Her name is-” Charlie scrolled through her phone, checking the onboarding email she received before coming to the academy. “-Diana. Diana Lombard will be my tour guide.” At this, she heard Martin suck his teeth and looked over to see him roll his eyes. Confused, she asked, “Do you know her?”

He looked over at her sardonically. “Oh, I know her all right. I know that she’s the most boring person on this planet, always trying to suck the fun out of everything! Ditch the nerd and have some fun with me,” he winked at her again. Charlie decided that she had gotten enough sun and was ready to get something to eat and leave this creep. First, she threw him a dazzling smile, which confused him for a second.

“I would rather do anything else than that,” she said in a saccharine voice. It took Martin a minute to decipher her words from her expression. By the time he did, Charlie had already walked away. Martin slouched on the bench. It was a new experience to be shut down with words rather than physically. He wasn’t sure if it was any better.


End file.
